Rendezvous with the Bat
by Sky Spark
Summary: Bruce Wayne meets Winnie Raymond, a car mechanic both as himself and the Batman. It changes her life, but how much will it change his? Batman/BrucexOC. I suck at summaries...
1. Prologue

I don't own any of the characters except Winnie, her parents and all her pets.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

"Chalk!" said Winnie as she ran where the dog was. Its paw was stuck on a metal bridge walkway. "Come on, girl, we gotta get out of here," said Winnie, trying to get the dog's paw out of the hole it was in. The dog whimpered and saw someone come from behind Winnie. "It's okay. Everything will be…" the dog began to bark, alerting Winnie. Turning around quickly to find Killer Croc behind her, she then gasped.

"Stay away from my dog and me!" Winnie said as she stood in front of her dog.

"And what are you going to do about it, small-fry?" asked Killer Croc. He laughed at her

"I'm warning you!" she said. Getting up and getting in a fighting position

"Testy, you got guts, kid," said Croc. "But, you are out of your league, sister!" he threw a punch at Winnie. She then caught it and then kicked him in the knee. "What!" he said, holding his knee. "I thought you were bluffing."

"You thought wrong. I grew up in a non-pretty area so learning how to fight is the only way of survival," she said.

He got up. "Whatever, once I'm done toying with you I'll tears you apart!" Trying to snap at her, but Winnie slid under him and punched him where it hurts. He then grabbed her hand, pulling her to his eye length. "You little wrench! You are annoying like Batman."

"I try not to be," she said firmly.

Killer Croc was about to punch Winnie when suddenly Batman's bat claw came, flying in and wrapping around Killer Croc's unoccupied hand. "Let her go, Croc," said a voice. Killer Croc turned his head to see Batman behind him.

"Let her go?" he said as Winnie struggled to get his hand off her wrist which seemed to be tightening with ever time she tried to loosen it. She turned her head to see Robin there with her dog.

"Fine then," he said, letting her go over the rail.

"No!" said Batman, looking over the rail to find Winnie clenching the rail of the second floor.

"Robin, go and…" said Batman.

"Right, stay here, doggie, I'm going to get your owner now," said Robin. Robin threw a batarang to go across then down.

"No, stay with Chalk!" said Winnie as she pulled herself over on a platform.

"Who?" said Robin.

"My dog!" she replied.

"Oh," said Robin. "Chalk, the name fits you buddy."

Winnie then looked to find a weapon and found a makeshift bo staff. "Killer Croc, here I come," said Winnie as she then ran into Joker.

"Aha, you are going nowhere, my dear. This was supposed to be an ambushed for the Batman and his sidekick, but I guess we'll just have to keep you too," he said, smiling at her.

"May I?" asked Joker, showing his hand for her to give the staff.


	2. Chapter 1: Let's build this thing pt 1

Chapter 1 Let's Build This Thing!

Sitting there on the chair, eating a banana and reading a comic book was a lady. She was covered in grease from her face and neck perhaps from wiping sweat with her wrist and hand. She wore a blue jump suit with a name tag that said Raymond on it. The jump suit was not zipped up completely, allowing her undershirt to be seen from her abdomen part. Her hair was tied up in a messed up bun and placed together with a big hair clip with bangs that hung over her forehead, a gap to the side where a clip helped it stay in place with uneven side bangs. Her hair was of blue black color, and she had dark grey eyes.

"Dane it, the issue is finished!" she said, closing the book then tossing it to the table as she uncrossed her legs which was crossed in a men's way over the other leg and held up. She got up and stretched. "Boy, am I tired." she then looked at her watch. "4:40 pm, better go and pick up some chow," she said to herself as she heard a cat's meow.

"Trekker!" she exclaimed as the cat purred around her legs. "What are you doing here? You should be with Papa!" she said, picking the little white and tan cat up. "Yeah, I know, wanted to know where I was. I was fixing a car so we can have some dough for the new vet place," she told the cat. "Anyway, you better go back home." she placed the cat down who then followed her "Trekker!" hearing that the cat left back home, she left.

Getting out of the garage which was an auto shop, the lady rode on her motorcycle, driving by an alleyway. "Tch! The world would be a safer place if those alleyways were not there," she told herself, shaking her head that wore a helmet, covering her face. Stopping at a stoplight, the mechanic looked over at an overhead sign showing Wayne Tech.

"I wonder if Bruce Wayne really is all what he says he is" said the lady as she stared intently at the billionaire's picture.

"Ooh, Bruce Wayne is so handsome," the mechanic heard someone say. Turning to her right where a car was next to her, she saw a woman in the car. The mechanic lady raised her eyebrow at the woman next to her, leaving the woman to lower her sunglasses and said, "What?" she asked. "Come on, it's not like you aren't thinking that too." she said, leaving the doctor of cars in the dust when the light turned green. Coughing the mechanic proceeded to her destination.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the groceries store, the young motorist walked in, leaving her motorcycle parked next to a sidewalk. "Let's see, Mom and Papa love linguini so I should just get linguine" she told herself as she grabbed a small hand basket and walked to the pasta section of the groceries store.<p>

"Hmm, I need noodles and sauce," she said to herself, looking at the boxes of pasta until she heard a scream.

"Winnie?" she heard, turning around to see a beautiful woman with long silky dark brown hair, tied into a small ponytail while the rest her black hair flowed freely, and her bangs were parted all in the side.

"Kat?" she said as she received as surprised hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging her back.

"I'm shopping, darling, what does it look like?" she teased Winnie.

"Oh, I know, but didn't you have a fashion show tonight?" asked Winnie. "I mean isn't that why you are here?"

The lovely lady flipped her hair and smiled. "I do, but I wanted to see my in-laws first so I wanted to buy some ingredients to make some food."

"That's nice, anyway, how's my brother, Zack?" she asked.

"Zack's wonderful," said Kat, turning to the messy mechanic.

"Great!"

"Anyway, Winnie, dear, you should not always be surprised to see me. Seeing my in-laws with work related stuff is always the first thing in my mind," said Kat.

Winnie looked up and smiled at her sister-in-law. "You are good, Kat. Good to my brother."

Kat smiled back. "No, it's your brother that's good to me and your family."

* * *

><p>After getting groceries, Winnie told Kat that she will meet up with her and her brother at her home so she could cook for her brother and her sister-in-law. And then Winnie left the store. One car away from Winnie was Bruce Wayne, he came out of the groceries store with Dick Grayson.<p>

"I can't believe we had to go shopping for Alfred!" said Dick as Bruce smiled.

"Well, of course we had to, its Alfred's birthday," said Bruce. "He should at least enjoy his birthday because without having Alfred we would not have been in good shape."

Dick nodded. "So what are we planning to give him?" asked Dick, looking up to the billionaire, holding a handful of plastic bags.

"A decent birthday cake," answered Bruce as Dick smiled.

Winnie was about to go on her motorcycle until she went to look in her bag to make sure everything was in there when all of the sudden a man got in his car that was parked. He backed up on the side street, causing his car to hit to Bruce's car and domino onto Winnie's unoccupied motorcycle.

Winnie, hearing the cars and their fender benders, peered up from her bag and was shocked by the sight of the bent cars and the guy who drove off. Bruce and Dick also looked in shock as Winnie sighed. "Guess I have to go back to the shop," said Winnie as Bruce felt bad along with Dick.

"Poor lady and poor us, I guess Alfred's birthday cake has to wait," said Dick as Bruce walked up to Winnie.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Bruce asked.

Winnie stood there picking up her now messed up motorcycle. "No, sir…" said Winnie as she turned around looking at Bruce. "It's…..it's… you," she stuttered as Bruce smiled.

"Yeah, it's me," he said a little weird out as Dick stared at the two.

Winnie showed her hand. "Hi, Mr. Wayne, it's awkward to meet you like this," she said embarrassed.

"Yeah, I know," he raised an eyebrow. "I saw what happened to your motorcycle and I wanted to know if you were fine."

Winnie put her hair over her ear. "Oh, that, I apologize it's just that—oh!" she said, looking at Bruce's car. "Your car!" Bruce and Dick almost jumped. Winnie covered her mouth. "Sorry for screaming, it's just I didn't realize your car was banged up too."

"Yeah," said Bruce. "But I think mine can still run. Yours on the other hand…" they all looked at Winnie's motorcycle.

"It's cool, I can fix that," said Winnie.

Bruce looked at Winnie who was looking at the dents in her motorcycle. "Are you a mechanic?" questioned Bruce as Winnie turned to him.

"Oh yes, yes I am," she said, nodding her head.

"Your outfit and messy hair gives that look," he said.

"Yeah, well, your—where's your driver?" she asked.

"He's at home, taking it off since it's his b-day" answered Bruce.

"Yeah and we were going to bake him a cake," said Dick, surprising the mechanic.

"Oh!" Winnie said. "Sorry, I didn't notice you!"

"It's cool," said Dick. "Name's Dick," Winnie shook his hand then used her other hand to shake Bruce's hand.

"Winnie," she said.


End file.
